


lovin' too hard

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Junhoe-centric, Like lots of it, M/M, Neck Kissing, OT7, OT7 Relationship, Swearing, i wrote this for his b-day and only just published it, in which everybody loves junhoe and his neck, that's the whole fic, yeah june's got a potty mouth sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1.) junhoe normally doesn’t like skin ship unless he is the one initiating it2.) no one really cares about or acknowledges #13.) junhoe really just has an absolutely banging neckoriginally titled: "neck kisses for junhoe"





	lovin' too hard

**Author's Note:**

> happy late b-day my hotbar baby <3

1.) junhoe normally doesn’t like skin ship unless he is the one initiating it  
2.) no one really cares about or acknowledges #1  
3.) junhoe really just has an absolutely banging neck 

 

hanbin:  
junhoe’s not exactly at the top of the list of people who stay up with hanbin in the studio every other day of the week, so when it finally happens, hanbin is a bit more than surprised. they’re far past actually composing now; junhoe’s talking at great lengths about his poetry and hanbin’s lucky enough to be able to lean on junhoe’s shoulder without him snapping. hanbin’s half sleep and running on fumes, and the juncture between junhoe’s neck and shoulder looks incredibly warm. he waits until junhoe starts reading off another stanza from his phone before he gingerly tucks his lower face into the warm skin of junhoe’s collar bone. junhoe sucks in a breath just as hanbin lets one out. 

“keep reading, i’m listening,” hanbin urges, nuzzling slightly. hanbin really could fall asleep right here. the only thing he’d have to worry about is drooling on junhoe, which would put him in a super pissy mood for probably years. he doesn’t have the time nor the patience to deal with any of that. 

a few more (awkward) seconds lapse, junhoe still oddly silent. his neck is twisted at a weird angle in order for him to stare at hanbin, perplexed. hanbin initiates skinship with almost everybody but junhoe because he’s aware of how put off the latter is by it. hanbin steals a quick glance upward, soaking in the confused look junhoe’s sporting. his eyebrows are furrowed, and his nose scrunched in this cute, puzzled little half-pout. he opens his mouth, a litany of questions (and complaints) on the tip of his tongue. 

hanbin turns his head, just a smidge, and presses his (soft, pink, luscious, adorable) lips into junhoe’s neck. 

“i said i’m listening. keep reading,” hanbin urges. the look junhoe wears is indescribable. one could say it’s mostly embarrassed, with a tiny bit of perplexion, and maybe even a tiny bit disgusted if you squint. he settles for a trademark frown, turning back to his phone screen. 

“you’re so weird, hyung” he grumbles. 

\-------

donghyuk:  
donghyuk has been hanging off of junhoe literally all day, again. junhoe is well aware that there are a good 5 other people, plus staff, and managers that he could be bothering so why him? donghyuk lets out his cute, jovial giggle when junhoe pries his gangly arms from around his shoulders. before junhoe escapes, donghyuk is quick to wrap his arms around junhoe’s slim waist. he squeezes junhoe affectionately and grins broadly when junhoe groans in obvious discontent. 

“why are you so fucking touchy today?” he hisses, but his voice contains no real malice. nobody can get mad at donghyuk, not even junhoe. donghyuk just shrugs and squeezes tighter as he rocks from side to side. junhoe groans even louder. 

“watch your mouth,” donghyuk chides. “or i’ll tell jinhwan hyung,” he threatens. and if junhoe tenses up, donghyuk doesn’t say anything. 

“i keep forgetting that you’re our resident snitch,” junhoe complains as donghyuk nuzzles his face into the space between his shoulder blades. junhoe smells really good today; like sandalwood, and fresh laundry, and something sweet. and then there’s the fact that junhoe’s always warm and not to mention soft! if donghyuk had it his way (and if junhoe wasn’t so adverse to the idea of skinship on the regular) he’d find himself in junhoe’s bed every other night instead of jinhwan’s (whose bed is open to everybody) and/or bobby’s (who’s just a really nice person to cuddle with). 

“you’re so mean to me,” donghyuk whines into junhoe’s ear, voice high and reedy. junhoe tries shaking him off in response and is quite dismayed when donghyuk continues to stick to him. 

“you’re like a leech,” junhoe comments. although junhoe intended it to be an insult, donghyuk preens anyways. and in the midst of his preening he wets his lips and presses a moist kiss against the back of junhoe’s neck. 

junhoe doesn’t squeal, much to donghyuk’s dismay. “i thought leeches sucked, not kissed.” 

“well that’s an odd way of asking me to give you a hickey.”

and then junhoe does squeal.  
\-------

yunhyeong:  
“thanks for making me breakfast, hyung,” junhoe calls from the dining room table, notebook in hand. 

“you know you’re free to help,” yunhyeong calls back. 

“i don’t wanna screw with your chef vibes, so i think i’ll leave you to do you!” 

“brat!” yunhyeong chirps. 

it’s a slow day. hanbin and jiwon have resolved to an early start in the studio, chanwoo is holed up in his room (probably asleep) and jinhwan and donghyuk have found themselves a new home on their couch, immersed in a new drama series. everybody is soft eyed and barefaced, dressed in clothes that nobody’s seen since win and mix and match. there’s no schedule to stress over, no practice to attend, and you can see it in the way that their bodies move; languid, and liquid, and smooth. yunhyeong turns down the heat on his, rather junhoe’s, eggs as he moves to pour both himself and junhoe a glass of juice. he steals a glance over his shoulder, watching as junhoe furiously scribbles something out in his notebook. or he could be drawing something? yunhyeong can’t really tell. he secretly wishes that he was hanbin, or jinhwan, so he could get a peek inside of junhoe’s head. but until then, he’d just have to settle for cooking for him. the eggs, when he rolls them one last time, before he carefully lifts them out of the pan and onto a plate, are soft and fluffy. yunhyeong balances a pair of chopsticks on the plate before picking up junhoe’s glass of juice and bringing it over to him.

alerted by yunhyeong’s presence, junhoe is quick to finish up whatever he was writing and shuts his notebook shut. yunhyeong sets the glass down first and elegantly sections off a small portion of junhoe’s eggs to eat. he’s barely put the eggs in his mouth before junhoe is snatching the plate and chopsticks out of yunhyeong’s hands. 

“why don’t you just make your own eggs?” junhoe teases as he shovels food in his mouth. 

“you are a child! how did we get stuck with such a brat?” yunhyeong teases back. he leans down (junhoe is still tall, even sat down in a chair) to press a chaste kiss against the exposed skin of junhoe’s neck, before quickly moving back up and giving another kiss to his temple. junhoe bats him away half-heartedly. 

“i’m only letting that slide because you made me food!”  
\-------

jiwon:  
junhoe’s hot, and he’s sweaty, and he’d wish that those damned spotlights would go focus on someone else now. he really hopes that the cameras are on someone other than him because he definitely isn’t smiling. his jacket keeps slipping off of his shoulders and his pants are too tight and he really doesn’t want to blame the stylists for his discomfort but that’s exactly what he’s doing right now. everybody else on stage seems to be having a good old time though. hanbin’s being his dorky self, making jinhwan and chanwoo giggle. yunhyeong’s busy being yunhyeong, hogging the camera and stealing hearts. and bobby and donghyuk have been so wrapped up in each other’s presence the whole performance they messed up the choreo in three different places. 

after a lifetime and a half, the last song comes to a close. the spotlights are still on to junhoe’s displeasure, but he supposes that the fanchants make up for it. they all line up at the edge of the stage, stupid happy grins on all of their faces. chanwoo’s equally large hand feels kind of odd in his own as they all link together for the final bow. jiwon’s really sweaty, almost sweatier than junhoe is, and junhoe is so distracted by that he almost doesn’t mind how close they are. jiwon seems the happiest out of all of them, his sugar sweet bunny grin absolutely blinding. thrown off-kilter by jiwon’s smile, junhoe misses the cue and bows a second later than everybody else. the crowd erupts in laughter and junhoe brushes it off with some finger hearts.

a split second later he feels a hand wrap around his neck, pulling him down. junhoe feels lips press against the sensitive skin of his neck, feels teeth and then they’re gone. the crowd gets even louder then it hits him. he doesn’t confront jiwon until they’re undressing backstage. 

“you bit me!” he accosts, balling up his jacket and chucking it as hard as he can at jiwon. Jiwon catches it easily, tossing it over his shoulder, unbothered. “and everyone saw! what in the everloving hell is wrong with you?!” 

jiwon simply rolls his eyes in response as he shimmies into a pair of sweatpants. “the original intent was to just kiss your cheek. but not only did i not pull you down far enough, i was too busy smiling to do any real kissing.” 

junhoe scoffs, looking around for something else to throw. he settles for throwing his hat, but misses by a mile as it sails right over jiwon’s head. 

“well i don’t care. you’re gross, stay away from my neck kim jiwon.”  
\-------

chanwoo:  
“truth or dare?”

“truth.”

“which one of us is your favorite?” 

“okay, nevermind hyung, i choose dare.” 

junhoe rolls his eyes and takes a long sip from his drink. 

“you’re lucky that jinhwan hyung likes you enough to let you go back on a truth. you should’ve just taken it like a man, chanwoo.” chanwoo playfully shoves junhoe. 

“you’re just mad that everybody knows that jinhwan hyung is your favorite,” chanwoo teases. 

“alright kids, enough,” jinhwan chides as he wedges himself in between chanwoo and junhoe. 

“okay chanwoo...i dare you to…”jinhwan takes long pauses in between his words, hand on his chin. he steals glances at both chanwoo and junhoe out of the corners of his eyes. “to kiss junhoe!” he finally decides. the table erupts in ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s, everybody wiggling their fingers and eyebrows at junhoe. he’s a particularly vibrant shade of red, spewing curses at whoever looks at him for longer than necessary. 

“and if you chicken out you have to pay me,” jinhwan adds, noticing chanwoo’s reluctancy. chanwoo sighs. 

“you only said that because you know i have no money,” he grumbles as he urges jinhwan out of his seat. 

“does it matter where i kiss him?” he asks, getting in junhoe’s personal space. junhoe tries to lean back, proven fruitless when hanbin shoves him back towards chanwoo. 

“don’t get any funny ideas, chanwoo, i’m watching you,” junhoe warns. the first thing chanwoo sets his sights on is junhoe’s neck, and so he leans down, pressing dry lips against warm skin. ignoring junhoe’s noises of dissent, he makes sure to pull his away with a huge smacking noise, resulting in junhoe smacking him in the shoulder. 

“would you demons leave my neck alone? you’re all freaks, and sinners,” junhoe snaps. chanwoo grins. 

“if your neck was sensitive why didn’t you tell us?” he coos, feigning apology. junhoe sees right through him. 

“jung chanwoo don’t even think about it,” junhoe warns. but it’s too late. chanwoo’s already trapped junhoe’s body in his arms, peppering his neck with butterfly kisses. junhoe is yelling. things like: “do you wanna die?” and “ you’re gonna regret this” and “mix and match was rigged!” donghyuk, the angel, has saved video for blackmail.  
\-------

jinhwan:  
jinhwan’s almost sad when junhoe doesn’t climb into bed with him some nights. he’s so accustomed to that distinct feel of junhoe, that when it’s missing he feels empty. he suspects it’s gonna be one of those nights again until he hears the door creak open and a tiny sliver of light from the hallway slips through. jinhwan sits up in bed, quickly making out the silhouette standing in the door frame. 

“don’t stand there all night, junhoe, and make sure you close the door behind you,” jinhwan chastises, voice soft. the younger is quick to comply. he makes room for himself in jinhwan’s bed, jinhwan pulling back the covers to accommodate him. the way they wrap around each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces, is almost second nature.  
junhoe feels oddly small like this. tiny, needy, vulnerable. he supposes it’s nice to be able to feel comfortable, wearing his feelings like this. just a little unorthodox. jinhwan on the other hand, soars. he’s made his own place to live in junhoe’s heart (it’s a cute little house, with a fence and a dog). jinhwan wants to be the closest to junhoe out of all the members; the only one able to pick his brain, get under his skin, the only one who knows what makes him tick (but he kind of suspects that junhoe doesn’t know what makes himself tick either.) call him selfish, but they all have their own vices, this particular one just happens to be jinhwan’s. 

junhoe wraps his arms around jinhwan’s tiny frame, pulling him as close as he can without suffocating him. jinhwan entangles their legs together and tucks his face into junhoe’s neck tenderly. without missing a beat, he presses a warm, lingering kiss against junhoe’s neck, smiling when he hears junhoe sigh in content. 

“do you all have a kink for my neck or something?” junhoe asks. his voice is scratchy with fatigue, and he’s whispering as to not disturb the silence.

jinhwan shrugs.

“we might. but you can’t help but have a beautiful neck, junhoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate this unbeta'd mess and also my fanfiction


End file.
